


he fills his gaps with people

by spectraneutrila



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Other, Pain, Rough Sex, didn't say anything about it but molly is trans obviously, his tits are out so fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectraneutrila/pseuds/spectraneutrila
Summary: molly hurts, and he wants to hurt.





	he fills his gaps with people

Molly hurts a lot on the inside. Most of the time, the hurt is bearable, a whisper he can tune out. Sometimes though, the hurt is unignorable, and in these times, he turns to hurt. Physical hurt.

He wishes he could tell truths about himself that aren't needs. Like a whine of want when a stranger in a foreign tavern tugs his tail out of the way and fucks his ass roughly. Like a "Please," when Yasha asks him to eat her out on cold, stone floor, as if it isn't a command. 

Molly loves seeing his own blood when he doesn't have to fight with it. It reminds him that his body serves purpose other than to fight. It's a reminder he needs more than often. 

Sometimes he imagines that with someone, he could talk openly and freely and be who he is. But for now, a choked "Yes," when Caleb checks in worriedly after digging nails deep enough into the tiefling's back to draw blood is more of himself than he is comfortable revealing.

**Author's Note:**

> shouts to nikki (akissontitan) for the intellectual property on all this kinky shit. i love molly and i want the best for him.  
> this is the first fic i've ever posted so let me know if you liked it! <3


End file.
